


ILVYSM

by CaliKayeTylers



Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: M/M, Snaked Lows, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, this is Reita's fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21651325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaliKayeTylers/pseuds/CaliKayeTylers
Summary: Reita needs help modeling the new Snaked Lows merch.
Relationships: Reita/Ruki (the GazettE)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	ILVYSM

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at summaries. This is a fun little fic I did based on all the tweets about Ruki needing to model Reita's hoodies. I mainly did this for my own happiness 🤣

"Aki, no. I don't do things like that and you know it. I've never taken pictures like that. I didn't do it for Nil when Taka asked, I can't do it for you either."

Reita stomped his boot a bit out of frustration. How could his  _ best friend  _ be refusing to help him? 

"Kouyou, come on, it's just a couple photos."

The tall brunette shook his head. "No. Now stop asking."

"Stop asking what?" 

They both turned to find their vocalist had just come into the little kitchen of their studio, cigarette held between his lips as he started the coffee maker...again. Reita sighed. "Kouyou is refusing to help me set up a semi professional photoshoot for my new products. It's only a couple shots but he won't do it. I just want to show my fans more than just some crappy shots in my hallway. This duck brain doesn't  _ do  _ photoshoots like this. So now I'm stuck. Yuu's still out of town and Yutaka's just...he's too picky. I guess I'll just do the damn thing myself have my sister take the photos again."

"Orrr you could ask me." Ruki quipped, his dark olive eyes turning up to him. "We could use the same setup I use for my shoots. Unless you didn't want to ask me. I understand if you didn't. I'm definitely not Kouyou. You probably want someone taller right? You know what? I bet if you had Kou ask nicely, Byou would be happy to help you out." 

Before Reita could even get two brain cells to knock together, Ruki was stubbing out his cigarette and leaving the kitchen. 

"What...just happened?" He asked, but Uruha looked just as confused. 

"I’m...not sure.” He replied, scratching at the back of his neck. “I haven’t seen Taka that self conscious in a long time though. That was strange. Maybe you should go talk to him?”

“I’m not sure that would be a great idea. It seems like lately every time I try to talk to him about anything serious, he changes the subject to something else and manages to get away from me. Maybe I’ve done something to make him angry. I don’t know. Has he said anything to you?”

Uruha shook his head. “Nope, but he doesn’t really talk to me about personally things very often. I’d say go ask Yuu, but really Aki, just go ask him what’s going on. Then ask him to come be in your photoshoot, because I know you want him to be.”

Really, there was no point in trying to argue when they both knew that was the truth. Of course his best friend knew how he felt about the vocalist. If only he had the guts to tell Ruki himself. 

“Because you are...supposedly wise, I will do my best and go talk to him. If I fail, I will blame it all on you.” Reita teased, knocking Uruha's shoulder. 

"I can handle it."

Of course he could. 

Reita lightly punched his friend in the stomach before leaving the kitchen. The short walk to the studio's main room seemed to take an eternity as he tried to lay out what he would say in his head. Maybe he could fix things without having to say  _ too  _ much. 

He found Ruki sitting on the edge of the sofa, small frame bent over some papers scattered across the coffee table. He didn’t seem as if he’d be leaving in the near future. 

“Staying late tonight?” Reita asked, stuffing his hands in his pockets in an effort to keep himself from nervously fidgeting. 

Ruki didn’t bother to look up from his papers. “Yeah, I want to work on these lyrics. If I got home I’ll just want to watch that stupid crime show Yuu got me hooked on. Don’t worry though, I already told yutaka that I would lock up when I leave. Have a good night Aki.” 

Part of him felt as if he’d been dismissed from class and had no room to argue, but Reita stayed rooted to the spot. “Actually, I was wondering if we could talk for a second. It won’t take much time. Promise.” He added on, trying to lighten the atmosphere. 

Ruki finally looked up then, a smile curving his pretty lips, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. In fact, there was an underlying sadness to whatever facade the vocalist was trying to put forth. “Of course. I’ll always make time for you.” He replied, ringed hand patting the sofa next to him. The way he said those words… It seemed as if he was accepting some fate that he didn’t agree with, yet knew he had no chance of fighting. What demons was the younger man fighting? Was he losing? His cheery exterior seemed to be cracking like an egg; faint lines at first that grew right before his eyes. Ruki seemed fragile, and Reita wasn’t sure he could handle watching him fall apart. 

It was breaking his heart. 

But he couldn’t simply call the other out for it, so instead he took a seat beside him with a gentle smile. “So...about the photoshoot. I-”

“Oh!” Ruki sat back, turning more towards him, papers forgotten. “Did Kouyou decide to ask Byou for you? I have just a small crew that helps me out when I do mine. I could call them first thing in the morning and I’m sure they’d be happy to help you out.”

Reita shook his head. “Um, thanks, but no. That’s not what I meant. I was wondering if you’d be interested in modeling for me? I think people, our fans, would like it if you did.”

The vocalist tilted his head, manicured brows forming a frown. “Aki, we're better friends than this, aren't we? You don't have to feel guilty for rejecting me when I was the one who invited myself. It's okay that you want someone else. I mean, I don't even model my own things unless I absolutely have too right? No worries."

"Taka, I'm not- We  _ are _ better friends than that. You would have been my first choice of people to ask. You've just been so busy between lyrics and designing costumes that I didn't want to put anything else on your plate. If you have the time I would love if you'd come help me. It'd be fun to spend the day together, even if it is work." There. That wasn't so hard. He hadn't spilled any secrets  _ and  _ Ruki was grinning, his eyes lighting up the same as Reita's heart. 

"You're sure? Then yes! It'll be fun. And I needed a break from all this anyway. One day won't hurt. When do you want to do the photos?"

Reita thought about it for a moment. The launch was a week away, Wednesday. "How about this Friday? We don't have band practice. Do you have plans?"

The vocalist shook his head. "Nope! I'll be wherever you need me to be."

"Great. I'll text you the details as soon as I get something set up." Reita stood up. "Don't stay here too late okay? Get some sleep." 

Ruki only gave him a mock salute before focusing back on his papers. This would be fine. He could handle this. And the idea of the photoshoot seemed to make Ruki happy, so no matter how it turned out, this had been a good idea. 

_______________________________

  
  


**< Ducky>**

**So you talked to him? What happened? Are you two getting married now or what?**

**< Bird Brain>**

**We kind of talked. He's doing the shoot with me. Didn't talk about that! No wedding bells on my future, asshole. The other party would have to be willing first.**

**< Ducky> **

**Oh...they are. Trust me. You're not the only one who confides in me. Yuu has loose lips and I know all the tricks to make him talk. ASK THE MIDGET OUT AKIRA.**

Reita snorted at his friend's text. He didn't know shit. Ruki had no interest in him beyond friendship. Hell, he was fairly sure the vocalist had no interest in  _ anyone _ . Maybe he was asexual? He couldn't even remember a time when he'd seen Ruki with someone. They all had their flings but the younger either didn't have any or was extremely cautious about them.

His photographer, an American woman named Morgan, was walking around snapping photos here and there to test the light. She'd found this place last time they'd done a shoot and Reita loved it. Standing under the bridge you could hear all the cars above, feeling like they were right on top of you. It was darker down here, and smelled of wet concrete, but he liked how the wind would blow through and chill his skin. There was graffiti all over too, giving perfect backdrops for their photos. Now all they needed was their model. Ruki wasn't late often and though it was only five minutes past the time they'd agreed on, Reita was starting to worry. 

"He's probably stuck in traffic. Stop staring at your watch." Morgan chided, and Reita blinked away from the flash as she took his photo. 

"Delete that." He snapped, but she only laughed before snapping another one. "I'm gonna call him, just to make sure." But before he could pull up the number, his phone started ringing, Ruki's picture showing up on the screen. 

"Hello?"

"Aki! I'm so sorry I'm late. I didn't think about traffic here. I should have taken a train. I swear I'm only like five more minutes away." Ruki's panicked voice came through the speaker and Reita sighed in relief. 

"It's fine. We've got all day. Don't stress." He replied, a silent  _ I'm just glad you're okay _ stuck on his tongue.

"Okay. I'll be there soon."

"So?" 

Reita looked up at the photographer. Morgan's long red hair was being lifted by the wind and made her look almost evil. 

"Caught in traffic." 

She smirked. "Told you your little boyfriend was fine."

"If you say that in front of him I will send you back to whatever pit of hell you crawled out of." He snarled, shoving his phone back in his pocket. He wasn't at all shocked to see her roll her eyes. The two of them had become good friends over the past few years. When they were in public people usually assumed they were a couple and neither of them minded considering Reita was too busy pining over his vocalist and Morgan was happily married to a beautiful German woman named Petra. They were an oddly matched set of friends. 

"You're all bark and no bite Baby Bird.”

“Stop calling me that! Why am I even friends with you?”

Morgan full out grinned from behind her camera which was once again aimed at him. “Because you hope by standing near me people will think you’re better looking.”

Reita scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest. “You fucking wish you were as good looking as me.”

“Yeah, I do.”

They both turned towards the new voice, but even though he was staring at the new arrival, Reita still couldn’t comprehend what he was seeing. The figure was short and completely covered past it’s knees by a black coat. A black mask covered it’s face and what was left was hidden behind giant sunglasses and a beanie hat. Chunky snow boots made a heavy thud every step the newcomer took. 

“Taka-chan, are you under all that?!” Morgan laughed, setting her camera down in the open back of her van. “I swear Akira, this walking bundle of material sounds just like Takanori, don’t you think?”

Reita chuckled. “It kinda does, but isn’t it too tall to be Taka?”

“Oi! Don’t you both be poking fun at me now, I brought you coffee!” Ruki said, his voice slightly muffled by the neck of his coat, but he did indeed have a drink carrier in his hand with three cups in it. “One for Morgan, lots of whipped cream, and one for Aki, non-fat everything.”

“Aw Taka you’re so sweet. Thank you.” Morgan said, taking the domed cup for herself.

Reita took the second cup, feeling the warmth spread into his fingers. “Thanks man, but what’s with this get up? It isn’t  _ that  _ cold, and there’s no snow in the forecast.”

“Well, not all of us have internal heaters. It’s freezing as far as I’m concerned. If you’re gonna complain then come warm me up!”

Reita glanced at Morgan who just about spit her coffee out. “Okay okay, I won’t make fun. Are you ready to get started? Morgan brought her makeup case if you want her to do it for you.”

Ruki reached up to take his glasses off. “Nah, if you’re fine with it, I think I’ll skip the makeup. I had some major static going on this morning so I curled the ends of my hair a bit. If it looks weird she can fix that. Wanna show me what I’m wearing?” He asked and Morgan nodded, leading him over to the van. 

Meanwhile Reita was having an actual heart attack. He’d been prepared for Ruki to come all dolled up the way he was for most photoshoots. He knew the younger man was a little self conscious about how he looked normally so it caught him off guard that he would want to have his picture taken bare faced. He kept quiet, watching as Morgan stripped Ruki out of his hat and coat. Underneath, he wore a long sleeve sweater with black and white stripes and black jeans. Those boots made him look even more tiny, but adorable. His hair had grown out quite a bit since the tour final too, curling cutely against his shoulders. When the sweater came off he only wore a tighter white t-shirt and his arms automatically wrapped around himself. He probably  _ was  _ freezing now, but Morgan rubbed her hands up and down his arms as they spoke. Reita wished he could touch the other like that. Comfort him without it being awkward. 

Finally the mint green hoodie was pulled on and Morgan fixed his hair a bit. The long sleeves covered his hands, hanging down at his sides. He looked so soft and warm and Reita had to mentally slap himself from stalking over and taking the vocalist into his arms. That wouldn’t go over well, would it?

“How do I look Aki?” Ruki’s deep voice reached his ears, pulling him out of his spiral of stupidity. They’d left the black mask on, probably to save his voice from the cold, but his eyes were left bare, dark lashes a beautiful contrast to his pale cheeks. God, his heart was going to give out. 

“Perfect as always.” He said before he had a chance to think, and he could tell Ruki was smiling, eyes crinkling at the edges.  _ One point for Akira.  _

“Alright, let’s get started.” Morgan called, grabbing up her camera and switching into work mode.

_______________________________________________________________

Ruki was always so good in front of the camera. Feigning confidence that Reita could tell wasn't always real. Like now. Not being stage ready was shaking him a bit, making him blush when Morgan would compliment him. Reita was in awe every time. He truly had it bad, didn't he? 

"Taka-chan, what's got you so smiley today? If you don't stop it's gonna show in the photos." Morgan said, standing with her hands on her hips. She had a smile on her own face like she knew something she wasn't willing to share. 

Ruki hid his whole face in his hands, covered by the end of the yellow sleeves of the hoodie. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me. I just woke up in a good mood and I haven't been able to stop this stupid grinning all damn day. Even  _ after  _ seeing Akira's face!"

"Whatever you say Taka. I think seeing my face could make anyone smile." He replied, watching as the weirdly giggly vocalist bit into the cuff of his sleeve to keep from laughing, his eyes almost closed he was smiling so hard. It was a truly beautiful sight, and he knew Morgan was snapping random photos to share with him later. Bless her blackened soul.

They finished the solo photos and moved on to do a couple with both of them, courtesy of Morgan begging, before helping her put things away. Reita changed back into his leather jacket but Ruki seemed to be procrastinating. 

“Taka? If you want to keep that hoodie, you’re welcome too. It looks good on you.” He said, getting the other’s attention. 

Ruki looked down at his hands covered in green material. “I do really like it. The inside is so soft. It’s like being hugged. Are you sure though? I don’t want to take your things.”

Reita shrugged and took a chance. “It’s fine. This was the one I was going to keep, so I’ve worn it a few times already. I don’t mind letting it go if it’s to you.” He caught Ruki biting at his bottom lip, his hands wringing together before he whispered a quiet thank you.

“Wait. Aki, are you doing anything the rest of the day? I took the day off. Decided I needed one day without work.”

“Oh? You probably do. I don’t have any plans. Do you want to come over? Just hang out for a while?”

Ruki nodded. “Yeah, that sounds nice. I’m gonna go home and get a few things then I’ll be over. Morgan is going to give me a ride home. So I’ll see you in a little while yeah?”

Reita nodded, giving Morgan a quick hug while telling her how much he appreciated her even if she was the devil. Ruki had bundled himself back up as if he lived in the Arctic and gave him a little wave before climbing in the van. Reita found he'd never wanted to hug someone goodbye more in his life. Maybe later that evening he could gather the courage to do so. It wasn't like they never hugged, hell back during their early years they had all the time. But things change as you get older he guessed. Ruki had even started keeping his distance during comments and interviews ever since the lack of space between them had finally been called out on television. Reita missed that lack of space. He still got nervous in front of cameras and being able to bump his arm against the vocalist always grounded him and made him feel more confident somehow. 

All these memories flooded his head as he drove back to his apartment. He didn't believe what Uruha had said, that Ruki had feelings for him, surely he would have noticed that, but maybe it was time to come clean. At the very least, maybe his confession could lead to them healing this gap that had formed between them the last few years. 

____________________________________

**(Midget added Ducky and Superstar to the chat)**

**Whyyyyyy**

**-Superstar**

**Takanori. Explain.**

**-Ducky**

**I'M DYING**

**-Midget**

**Our dumbass bassist can't take a fucking hint! What do I have to do to get his attention?**

**-Midget**

**You could try just fucking TELLING him.**

**-Superstar**

**Actually... I've already done that...sorry Taka.**

**-Ducky**

**Wait. You told him? But that means…**

**-Midget**

**He's just not interested.**

**-Midget**

**He is! I promise you he is. But Aki's an idiot. You're gonna have to spell it out for him. I wouldn't tell you to do it if I wasn't 100% sure.**

**-Ducky**

**He's right, babe. Be bold. Grab the fucker and kiss him. Channel some Ruki if you have too.**

**-Superstar**

**Channel Ruki huh? That might just work. I'm headed over to his place soon. Wish me luck!**

**-Midget**

______________________________

Maybe he wasn't going to show up after all. 

Reita leaned back against the doorframe of his bedroom. They'd left the photoshoot at almost noon, it was going on five now and he still hadn't heard anything from Ruki. He would understand if the younger had found something more interesting to do. But he'd seemed so happy about the idea of hanging out. With a sigh, he turned into the bedroom, maybe a hot bath would make him feel better. 

Just as he was reaching for the knob to turn on the water, the doorbell rang out through the apartment. A little spark of hope flared up in his chest and Reita had to stop himself from being too eager as he went to open the door. 

On the other side of the door Ruki stood with a grin on his face, hands clasped behind his back. He had on the same black jeans, black boots, and now a soft looking black sweater. A small padlock necklace hung on a long silver chain around his neck, laying innocently against his chest. Reita's fingers absently touched at the matching necklace that hung low inside his shirt. 

"Get some shoes on. We're going out." He said, his eyes following his hand. 

Reita frowned. "Going out? Why?"

Ruki pouted his lips, hands coming to rest on his hips. "Because Akira, you're taking me out. You're gonna take me to that place that we both like, that cute little ramen place by the bookstore? And you're going to pay. Then we're going to walk down the street, you're gonna hold my hand, and we're gonna share one of those extremely calorie-packed cotton candy ice cream things. Then we'll come back here and I'll decide if you get a kiss goodnight or if I spend the night with you. Got it?"

Reita blinked, mouth hanging open like a fish out of water. He couldn't believe what had just come out of his friend's mouth, much less respond to it. But just as soon as the confidence had built up, he watched it drain from Ruki's face. Once again he ducked his head, hands coming up to his mouth. 

"Unless I was wrong. Unless you're not into me that way. Then we'll order takeout and watch a bad movie. Or if you want, I'll just turn around and go home. We'll pretend I didn't just embarrass myself and tomorrow we'll meet at band practice and things will go on the way they always have. I can do that."

Reita didn't answer, only turned around and opened up the closet to grab his coat, slip on his boots. He met Ruki's confused gaze as he grabbed his keys to lock the apartment then reached for one of his hands. 

"Why wait till after dinner? Come on, let's get going. I've got a hot date tonight. Don't want to be late."

Ruki broke out into a fit of giggles. "You're so stupid. You have to buy me extra noodles for that comment."

"I'll buy you all the noodles in the world! It's cold but do you want to take the bike?" He asked as they reached the elevator.

"An opportunity to feel you up? Of course."

Reita's head fell back as he laughed, his heart so full. "You're such a pervy little gremlin."

Ruki's hands landed on his chest, forcing him back against the wall. "Can you blame me when I've been waiting for years to touch you?"

For the first time in a long couple of years, Reita confidently laid his hands on the vocalist. He fit his hands to slim hips and lowered his head to press a kiss to the younger's cheek, just short of his trembling lips. 

"I can't. Because I've been waiting just as long."

He could tell Ruki was going to move in for a kiss, but before he could the elevator doors opened and they were forced apart. That was fine. They had time. For now he was going to take this beautiful man on a date and make sure he decided to stay the night. 

  
  



End file.
